


all the ways you make me squirm

by Spudato



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edging, Exhibitionism, Multi, NB!Weiss, Other, Queer Smut Written By A Queer Writer For Queer Readers, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, camshow au, nb!blake, trans!Velvet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: 'fuzzyfucking' wasn't exactly the sort of camshow Weiss expected to find, nor watch, nor enjoy, but what can she say; seeing two tall, handsome Faunus fuck for her pleasure happens to be the hottest thing she's ever experienced. But, whilst the camera between them ensures a distance that keeps her bold and playful, Weiss is about to have to answer a question she'd hoped to never face: what on Remnant do you do when you meet the two cammers who you think about every waking second of the day? Worse yet, what do you do when they think you're cute, and small, and would look great tied up in rope?One way or another, Weiss is about to figure that out for herself.





	all the ways you make me squirm

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST MULTI-CHAP SMUT... WOW... I'm truly growing as a writer.
> 
> A quick background to this fic: I actually originally wrote this in 2016 using my OCs, but when I realised only, like, two people could therefore ever read it, I rewrote it! For you! Anyway this is a VERY horny fic which puts me on blast for all of my kinks ever, but that's fine because apparently I share my kinks with all of my readers too? Wild.
> 
> Blake (Ichor's) pronouns are THEY/THEM, and Velvet (Raffia) and Weiss's pronouns are SHE/THEY. As kinky as this is and as many tags as this has, this writing was written by a queer person, stars queer people, and any weird comments about them being trans will earn the full weight of my Wrath!!! So be nice!!!

Of all the constants in Weiss’s life, keeping her Friday nights clear of any events and commitments has long been one of them. No matter the application, or the model of Scroll she’s using, or what type of handwritten filo she has or whichever calendar is stuck onto her notice board above her desk, her Friday evenings from 6pm onwards will be highlighted in the same shade of cornflower blue, _‘unwind’_ written atop in navy ink or dark pixels, and it’s been that way for as long as she can remember.

There are plenty of reasons for this, and the main one is an Atlesian thing; historically, Mantle’s markets had always shut early on a Friday in accordance to the decree of some ancient monarch, who had determined that every Friday -- the day of his ascension to the throne -- would see his subjects spend their evenings in reverence of his name. He’d been brutally dethroned not a few years later, his head set upon a pike for children to throw eggs at, but the practice had continued regardless, even if it was more of an excuse to cut loose early rather than out of any sort of devotion to his name. Even now, the Schnee Technology Corporation always closes their offices a few hours earlier than usual to continue the tradition, offering a small respite from the gruelling work of arranging finances, or handling the critical media outlets, or attending boardroom meetings, and since she’d been young Weiss has done much the same, putting homework and studies aside to read or sing or spar instead.

The other reason for doing so, though, hadn’t really come about until she’d been nearly twenty years old. See, for a handful of years, some of Weiss’s _unwindings_ have been in the form of her laid in bed or sat at her desk, fingers working between her legs until she comes undone with a muffled groan. She’s long been aided with the help of a variety of illicit reading material, words painting slick and heady images that are swathed in red and pink, illustrating wet gasps and imprints of teeth in soft flesh, but sometimes she sees the need for videos instead. Hearing cries of pleasure in her ears, seeing how rope pulls taut around muscle, watching the drip of saliva down pure black gags, craving the harsh touch of sharp nails over her own skin… even if the videos are crudely made and use little more than a high-resolution webcam, Weiss finds that there’s something about the voyeuristic feeling of watching someone beg and come for people to see that brings her over the edge so easily, time and time and time again.

Yet, for all the years she’d spent browsing videos, she hadn’t found her niche until she’d stumbled across an archived livestream one evening, browsing through a selection of recommended videos. One of a whole series, the person on the other side of the camera had spoken to an off-screen chatroom, laughing and flirting and teasing and touching herself with the camera situated right between her legs. When tips rolled in -- and oh, did they come -- her vibrator responded in kind, leaving her gasping and giggling and sighing breathily. As Weiss had watched, eyes wide and left breathless, all she could really parse in a thoughtless brain was that the idea of having such a direct hand in a stranger’s pleasure -- rewarding and bribing them for her entertainment, hearing them murmur her name as thanks -- had made Weiss so curious and so unbelievably horny that even in the daylight hours, she couldn’t get the video out of her head. Whether walking through the Schnee manor or sorting through paperwork at the office, she was constantly mulling it over, and before long the appeal had began to sink deep into her skin and lingered in the back of her mind.

That’s when, late one night, Weiss had decided to hunt up where she could catch a stream whilst it was live, searching through countless blogs and following links until, at nearly two in the morning, she’d found herself in the midst of a chatroom as a handsome young woman wearing hardly a single scrap of clothing welcomed everyone, new and old, to her stream. Weiss had licked her lips, typed in the first username that cropped into her head, and then spent five hundred Lien on a woman she’d never met in her life.

After that fateful evening, Weiss had drifted from cammer to cammer, figuring out which she liked and which didn’t quite scratch her itch. Each had their own quirks; some preferred vibrators and toys whilst others liked to use their hands, and some liked to roleplay as others set up their stream to appear as if the audience were watching through a secret camera. However, the vast majority Weiss found were almost exclusively human, and when she did come across a few Faunus cammers to her liking she rarely joined the chat, tipping anonymously and staying out of sight. She tried to convince herself it was because, in the end, none were quite what she was seeking and she wouldn’t be staying for long… yet another part of her, deep down, felt guilty, knowing they’d likely prefer her absence if they knew who she was. 

Yet that -- like many things lately -- soon changed. See, Weiss’s problem was this; finding someone who typically streamed on Fridays, when Weiss had the most time to spare, was a touch more difficult than anticipated. Most of the cammers that Weiss found tended to stream whenever they were in the mood, making their schedules a little hectic, and those that did pick more consistent days tended to land on the nights (or afternoons, if the timezones weren’t especially forgiving) that Weiss couldn’t watch. So, she cast out her net, watching for any new blogs of cammers to crop up or any announcements to be reposted onto her timeline, hoping for a Friday stream.

It wouldn’t be until three weeks later that Weiss finally found one, when idle scrolling on a Wednesday night saw her following a link to a blog aptly named _fuzzyfucking._ Other than a backlog of stream announcements, all written in the vein of _‘join us for some friday fun ;3c’_ with a link to a streaming channel, the blog was filled with pages and pages of photos and snippets of their streams in gif form, and the more Weiss browsed the more she came to notice three very interesting things about them. Firstly, it was a couple who streamed, one named _Ichor_ and the other _Raffia._ Secondly, they were both astonishingly, mouth-wateringly, leg-quiveringly attractive, Ichor boasting dark skin with inky, curling hair, whilst Raffia was cast in a sun-kissed brown that was smattered with freckles, Ichor’s eyes a dizzying amber and Raffia’s a deep and endless brown.

Thirdly, they were both Faunus.

Weiss knew she should have expected it sooner or later, really. Part of her wanted to dismiss them out-of-hand, steering clear to avoid any fallout for a variety of good and well-intentioned reasons… but the deeper she went into their archive, the more she squirmed in the seat of her chair, drawn in by artfully composed photos and tasteful nudity. When Raffia posted a photo of herself stood before a full-length mirror, face obscured behind a sizeable camera and donned in only a loose pair of grey sweatpants that hung off her hips and pooled about her ankles to reveal her topless self, Weiss could feel desire bloom deep in her stomach and sink down between her legs, face lighting up in a flush. At the very least, it explained the sheer quality of their pictures and videos if the price of the lens alone was anything to go by.

During the days that followed, Weiss had a back-and-forth with herself, trying to reason that whilst Ichor and Raffia were unbearably sexy and were exactly up her alley (especially when Ichor posted pictures of their girlfriend, legs bound and spread, fingers working into the tight ring of her ass--), it felt like the wrong sort of voyeurism, something fetishised in a way Weiss wasn’t sure was okay. She should’ve just left the blog alone and gone on to find someone, _anyone_ else who could provide what she was looking for.

Yet, when Friday arrives and a link crops up for a new stream at nearly midnight, titled with only an ‘;3c’, Weiss has to confess that, even against her better judgement, the lure is irresistible.

Settled back onto a pile of pillows, her bedroom door locked tight and laptop set beside her, Weiss taps the link to the stream. The first thing to load is the stream itself, currently black save for the words ‘STARTING SOON ;)’ written across in bold white capitals, and then the chatroom to the right begins to fill up with names and messages, custom colours picked to form a rainbow of information. As Weiss reaches for her headphones, nerves flutter, distinct and prickly, in her stomach, but before she can make better choices she slips the headphones on to let the world fall away, replaced by the click of new messages and quiet music playing in the background.

The first problem Weiss faces comes in the form of a blank box near the top of the chat, asking her to input a username and choose a colour. She can see a few in the chat have gone for typical handles -- _rainbow97_ and _shadoww_ and _YXL_ \-- whilst others have picked handles more for the stream itself, like _WhenWillIchorRawMe_ or _spank_me_raffia_one_more_time._ As Weiss’s fingers hover over her keyboard, though, trying to think of an innocuous name that wasn’t her usual ‘anonymous’, there’s a click of a new message and a username that leaps out at Weiss with a jolt of surprise: _TheRealCocoAdel._

Weiss had previously had the… _pleasure,_ perhaps, of meeting Coco Adel in the flesh before, the pair of Atlesian natives often attending the same splendour-rich parties and balls and galas for a variety of charity events and the like. At first, seeing the username makes Weiss want to laugh at the audacity of the imposter, maybe choosing the name of such an outrageous fashionista to explain away the amount of money they’d be throwing towards the show, but as Weiss thinks on it for a second longer, the more she starts to doubt her own conclusion. If there was anyone else that Weiss would suspect of joining a cam show like this one (other than, of course, herself), Coco Adel -- in all honesty -- wouldn’t be the _last_ person Weiss would point a finger to. So, with a healthy dose of suspicion and a sheer curiosity alike in hand, Weiss decides to be brazen, typing in _WeissSchneeOfficial_ and picking a light blue before hitting the enter key, a giggle bubbling out of her mouth at the sheer audacity of it.

She’s quick to enter her details for their tip jar, making sure to use her discreet account to avoid any paper trails right to her door, and it opens a new box at the top of chat where she can input any amount she wants before tapping the submission key. The rest of the audience aren’t shy to use it, either; even as she settles back, ready for the show to begin, handfuls of tips from five to ten Lien are already being sent in an attempt to hasten the stream along, eager viewers debating what they might get to see today. Weiss doesn’t send anything, not yet, too shy to reveal her presence even if her handle will almost certainly be taken as a joke, and instead she watches the chat reel along, fingers tapping at her bare thigh nervously. Still, she doesn’t have to entertain herself for long, because over the stream comes a rich, deep laugh that vibrates right through her headphones, smooth as silk and making a shiver run right up her spine to settle at the base of her skull.

“Drawn quite the crowd today, huh?” The voice says, and the chuckle that follows fades into a satisfied purr that Weiss can almost swear is right beside her ear. “We’ll be starting in a few minutes, so nobody blow their load just yet.”

Another laugh accompanies a rush of messages in chat, people climbing over each other with excited, full-capped shouts of _ichor!,_ although Weiss is frankly too busy being half-dazed by the sheer force of lust that had struck her just from the sound of Ichor’s voice. She’s not the only one, judging by how many people in the chat are already begging for Ichor to, in their words, fuck them utterly senseless. “Hah, some of you need to cool off before we start, yeah? After all, we’ve got a lot planned tonight, so you’re gonna wanna slow down if you wanna try and last.”

Their voice makes Weiss’s face go impossibly, inexplicably hot, squirming in place from implication alone, both loving and hating how her headphones make it sound as though Ichor’s stood in the room with her. She’s almost thankful when there’s a little _ding_ from the chat to distract her, and a notification pops up near the bottom, reading **_TheRealCocoAdel_ ** _donated L200!_

“Coco, we haven’t even started yet,” Ichor sighs, though it’s followed by a little giggle. “Though I’ll make sure to put it towards that beautiful harness you asked for.”

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _i’d expect nothing less… that harness is gonna look so good on u B)_

The anticipation is starting to make the chat a little unruly, most messages now chanting a countdown towards midnight, and as Weiss watches the clock in the corner tick over to exactly midnight, the black screen fades out, and the sight she’s presented with makes her breath catch in her throat, heart skipping a beat (or two, or ten) as she stares at Raffia’s spread legs and soft cock and blindfolded eyes. She’s bound in rope so purple it’s almost black, tying calf to thigh and her hands held aloft from a rope that disappears off the top of the frame, tight enough to dig into the curves of brown muscle and sure to leave braided marks behind. She’s propped up against a pillow so soft that every subtle twitch and every breath she takes is padded behind her, and already Weiss can see perspiration dotted across her body, pink lines scraped along her freckled thighs and over her panting chest from where she’s already been thoroughly teased before the camera had even switched on.

Yet, nothing could even begin to prepare Weiss for seeing Ichor in motion, because if she’d ever believed in any deity then she’d be pretty convinced that she’s seeing one right now, the photos and gifs on their blog a poor preview of the real thing. Black hair like layers of twisting ink tumble over their bare shoulders in waves, their face just barely kept out frame as they test the slackness -- or lack thereof -- of the ropes that keep Raffia still, each move slow and deliberate even as their hands move downwards to work a finger into Raffia’s mouth, laughing as she moans and suckles, and the bright arc of their teeth is pointed with sharp canines.

“If you think you’ve had to wait a while, Raffia’s been pent up for _days_ now.” Slipping their finger free, Ichor traces a line down over her chest and over the ridges of soft, barely-visible abs, Raffia’s cock twitching eagerly before they grasp her length in the palm of their hand, scarred knuckles flexing over her stiffening shaft. The effect is like magic, Raffia’s body shuddering and a little whimper escaping her as she raises her hips, and finally -- _finally_ \-- Ichor ducks low enough for Weiss to see their face and, oh, they’re too hot for any words in any language she knows, teeth razor-sharp and their grin lopsided, golden eyes narrowed. “I’ve been toying with her every day since the last stream, getting her all cute and frustrated, just for you.”

Weiss probably should have been touching herself by now -- the scene before her is several thousand hotter than anything she’s ever seen, or dreamt, or ever even _imagined_ before -- yet Ichor’s eyes keep her pinned down to her pillow, feeling just as helpless and equally as eager as Raffia is, as though Ichor’s just daring her to pleasure herself without permission. She’s not alone; the chat’s praising how hot Ichor is, how cute Raffia looks, and asking questions like _what will you do to her today >:3c _ or _how long have u been edging her_ or _has she been well-behaved_ or--

“Well-behaved? Kind of, Blue,” Ichor replies, eyes trained off-screen to what must be a monitor of some sort. Honestly, the whole set-up is beautiful, the lighting soft and the framing impeccable, and Weiss wonders -- not for the first time -- if they’re professionals in the industry or just very good at what they do. “Truth be told, this is kind of her punishment for touching herself when I told her not to. It’s all cute when she’s defiant but, well, you know me. She’ll regret it soon enough.”

The threat carries so easily in their voice, woven between each syllable, that Weiss herself feels cowed by it, especially when Ichor’s eyes change ever so slightly, narrow pupils rounding out until there’s the barest hint of amber left. In that moment, Weiss both pities Raffia and also wants to be in her place more than anything in the world.

“Anyway,” Ichor continues, and they run their thumb over Raffia’s pinkened tip, wet with pre-cum. “As ever, if you’re new around here, welcome. Hope you’ll stay a while and have a blast with us -- or blast one out, as the case may be. If you’re a familiar face, welcome back to us.” Ichor winks, and their other hand reaches out of frame for something, rustling in the background. “I’m sure you know the drill by now. Tip if you like what you see, and keep up with us… y’know, if you _can.”_

The airy laugh Weiss makes in reply is exchanged for a sharp breath when she shimmies her briefs down; Weiss knows she’s already astoundingly wet, and even just seeing Ichor and Raffia in motion for the first time leaves her body ten degrees hotter, static buzzing under her skin and begging to be touched, and stroked, and licked. It’s only heightened when Ichor’s hand returns with lube and a thick dildo in hand, cast in a pretty matt purple, and when they raise it to their mouth their bright pink tongue laps across the tip. Behind them, their hand still working her cock, Raffia shivers, and it’s nothing short of luxurious to watch as she lets go of a shaking breath.

Several more little _dings_ of tips roll in, paired up with messages reading things like _u should use yr cock :3c_ or _edge her!,_ and most of them cause a smile or a laugh from Ichor, voice rumbling in their chest when some see a proper reply.

“Oh, I’ll use my cock if she earns it. She’s a spoilt girl at the best of times.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to make her beg for it.”

“She’ll get to come once I’m good and ready for it, but I can already tell she’s going to make _such_ a mess of herself. She’d be embarrassed by it was she not my little cumslut, huh, baby?”

As Ichor speaks, they let go of Raffia’s cock to instead focus on lubing up the solid dildo in their hands. The lube is thick, dripping down the length and across their fingers as they generously pump it from head to base, and it makes Weiss’s breath hitch and her hips jump, desperate arousal wiping every thought from her brain. Then, once the toy is soaked and slippery, Ichor’s wet fingers slide between Raffia’s spread legs, working their fingers into her pliant ass until she’s groaning, breath stuttering with the rise and fall of her chest, pressing her face against one raised bicep.

Weiss’s left hand slides down her body, finding the junction of her thighs, and her fingers find slick heat and a stiff clit. The first few touches are tentative and light, but she’s so sensitive that it’s enough to make her moan behind a bitten lip, eyelids fluttering as her shoulders roll against the pillows. Knowing that right now, somewhere in the big wide world of Remnant, Raffia is tensing around Ichor’s fingers as Ichor kisses her senseless, is unreal, and as Ichor nips at her lower lip and laughs into her gasping mouth, Weiss almost whines, jealous and wanting.

“You’re so good for me, baby, you’re so good,” Ichor moans, sliding their fingers free of her ass, and Raffia chokes and nods and grunts, her muscles flexing as she tenses against her binds. Even though her body is as sharply sculpted and solid as marble, abs tightening with effort, her struggle is subdued before it can truly even begin, and she slumps back onto the pillows with a sigh. It’s a good thing, too, because Ichor leans forward to press the curved tip of the dildo up to her ass in place of their fingers, and they glance to the camera with a smile Weiss can be sure she’ll be seeing in her fantasies for a very long time to come.

“Think I should?” They muse aloud, and the chat does nothing short of explode with excitement, sizeable tips pouring in before Weiss can even blink.

**spank_me_raffia_one_more_time:** _yeeeeeeeeeees aaaaaaaa yr leavin us all hanging here ;w;_

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _has she really earnt it yet, babe? B*_

**YXL:** _wish i could find some1 to do this 2 me tbh haha_

**horny_for_ichor:** _make her…….. beg for it? :3c_

Ichor watches the chat quietly, smile widening as they tease the tip of the toy over Raffia’s perineum, offering but not giving, not yet. As the seconds pass, however -- each one feeling longer than an eternity -- Weiss’s patience frays thinner and thinner, nails tapping against her laptop until all it takes is a single spur of desire to have her free hand clattering across the keyboard, and she hits enter before her brain can really catch up to what she’s doing.

**WeissSchneeOfficial:** _L500 if you do it right now._

For a second, nothing happens, the latency between them forcing her to wait for a handful of seconds extra, but when Ichor’s smile drops into a slackened jaw, the playful glint in their eyes morphing into sudden surprise, Weiss knows her message has been seen.

“Wei-- _WeissSchneeOfficial_ just offered five-hundred Lien? Are you-- is this real? Are you the actual Weiss Schnee?”

“Weiss Schnee?” Raffia’s long ears perk up straight, character thoroughly broken as her eyebrows rise high even under the dark blindfold, but what little humour this gives Weiss rapidly evaporates when she realises what she’s done, a cold fear settling into her gut. Already, a little voice in the back of her mind whispers that they’re going to kick her from the stream, or tell her to fuck off, or maybe even shut off the stream or--

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _i cannot BELIEVE you two are catching such a high-tier audience. y’all bougie porn now._

The message from Coco, a few seconds after it appears in chat, makes Ichor blink, and then chuckle, and then _laugh_ \-- a real, genuine laugh right from their tummy -- that smashes the awkward silence into dust. Even Raffia wears the ghost of a smile before she settles back into character, ears dropping down, resting against the pillows as the very image of willful submission.

“Well, well, well,” Ichor purrs, finding their footing again. “You’re not far wrong, Coco.” They wink to the camera, and then gently press the tip of the dildo to Raffia’s entrance, their amber eyes so focused on the lens that Weiss feels like they’re staring right into her room. “Guess we’ll have to see if this Schnee can put their money where their mouth is, right?”

The dildo hardly sees any resistance at all as Ichor pumps it in right to the hilt, the motion smooth and practised, and Raffia chokes back a moan as it settles inside her, tensing around its girth. Weiss swallows thickly at the sight, and she lets a shaking hand drift to the keyboard to enter her desired tip, making sure she doesn’t press one too many zeroes before hitting enter, the _ding_ echoing right through her ears.

**WeissSchneeOfficial** _donated L500!_

**YXL:** _oh shit lmao she’s 4 real_

**rainbow97:** _!!!_

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _alright, schnee. you’ve got me convinced B)_

Ichor glances off-screen at the sound, eyes widening by just a fraction, and then they laugh once more, low and smoky and swirling right into Weiss’s lungs. “Ooh, Schnee’s got some _followthrough_ happening here. Keep it up and you might just become a new favourite of mine, _Weiss.”_

Being directly addressed by her first name whilst having Ichor’s eyes trained on her is enough to make Weiss’s whole body flush hot, the words bouncing around her skull, imprinting onto the very matter of her brain. Replying would probably have been the best course of action, by maybe sending a little flirt like _you might be a new favourite of mine too_ or perhaps _keep this up and there’ll be more where that came from,_ but a bout of shyness under their gaze keeps her mute, and she begins to work her fingers between her legs again only once Ichor has glanced away, lazily drawing the toy out of Raffia as their other hand returns to stroking her cock, pressing it back within to summon another gasp of pleasure.

For a while, the chat is oddly quiet. Everyone seems too focused, too fixated, on the sight of Raffia moaning breathily, of Ichor’s hand slipping from her cock when a particularly strangled whine is teased out of her, to even remember that a chatroom existed at all. Only a few messages are shared for a few minutes, of people begging for mercy for themselves and Raffia both _(i’m already so fucking close please please please),_ and when Raffia’s back arches with a whimper, strong fingers grasping at the rope that binds her wrists together with a moan of _‘more’,_ a round of tips fall into the chat as if commanded, urging Ichor on.

“Already?” Ichor murmurs in reply, ducking low to suck on one of Raffia’s pert nipples, and her shaky gasp might be a sign of assent just as much as it may be a sign of sheer desperation going unworded. Either way, Ichor kisses their way down her body, tongue tracing the outline of her abs, and when they reach her hips the smile they offer towards the camera is bright and sinful and the perfect precursor to them taking Raffia’s cock into their mouth, the responding shudder strong enough to make even the camera quake.

**YXL:** _gods i wish i could suck her cock like that lmao_

**horny_for_ichor:** _i wish someone would suck MY cock like that tbh_

Frankly, Weiss finds herself wishing for both, fingers working her clit faster as Ichor bobs their head with ease, teasing the head with their pink tongue, and she can see the way Raffia throbs in their mouth, groaning and gasping, hips trying to buck upwards despite the bondage that holds her still. With the blindfold on, she can’t tell when Ichor will take her down their throat or suck at the sensitive head, and it leaves her writhing and squirming in place, whispering Ichor’s name like a prayer. 

Meanwhile, Weiss is trying her very best not to imagine what that same pink tongue might feel like between her own legs, or how Ichor’s strong grip would leave bruises on the inside of her thighs. Their bright eyes are incandescent, watching her pant as they lap over her clit, and maybe Raffia is pinning her wrists down to the sheets, her cock thrusting into her mouth as she groans out her pleasure--

Weiss has to pull her fingers from her clit not a second before she comes, orgasm threatening to wash over her like a warm tide, tingling right up her spine as she gasps. She hadn’t even noticed that she’d closed her eyes tight as she indulged in the fantasy, and when she looks back to the screen, Ichor now murmurs into Raffia’s mouth in low, purring tones, hand slipping up and down her slick length as they speak, the toy left deep in her ass.

“You wanna come in my mouth?” They ask, grip tightening. “Is that what you want? To be rewarded _so_ quickly so you can make a mess and expect me to swallow it down?”

“N-no, Ichor--”

“Either you call me _sir_ or you be _quiet._ Which is it?”

“Sir-- sir, please, I just--”

Seeing their faces not an inch apart, the way Raffia’s mouth drops open like she’s waiting to be kissed senseless, eager and blind and vulnerable… honestly, Weiss wants them to more than anything in the world. Right now, she thinks she’d be happy just watching them make-out on camera, soft and naked and forgetting there’s even an audience to begin with. It inspires a momentary pang of jealousy again, quickly lost in the slick grasp of arousal, and Weiss flexes one hand in and out of a fist, wishing for the bite of rope to be pressed against her skin instead.

The camera shifts a little as Ichor raises themself up onto two feet, wobbling against the soft mattress of the bed, and Weiss bites her tongue when they press Raffia’s face to the curve of one hip, their own cock hard and jumping against her warm breath. Their blog’s username is incredibly apt, now that she’s seen them both in full, because where Raffia’s peppered in a layer of brown fuzz from head to toe, Ichor’s coat is thicker still, their curling black hair almost purple where it catches the gentle light from behind the camera. It runs right down the inside of their thighs and up lithe forearms, and it’s especially dense between their legs, brushing over Raffia’s nose as she blindly mouths at their length, murmuring hopefully, tentatively. 

“How about you suck _my_ dick and make me come,” Ichor starts, face off-camera but their voice still husky enough to make Weiss shiver, choking back a moan. “And then we’ll decide if you have the right, yeah?”

Raffia nods frantically, whining against the curve of their shaft as Ichor reaches down to grasp themself, guiding their cock into her waiting mouth. It summons a gasp and a quiver when Raffia sucks obediently, and Weiss mirrors it without thinking, chest dropping from the sheer force. Despite a shaking hand and a single-minded focus on the screen, she stumbles across the keyboard to type in another tip, joining a series of _dings_ that sound so faint she wonders if she’s imagining them.

**horny_for_ichor** _donated L30!_

**whimpersandmoans** _donated L25!_

**WeissSchneeOfficial** _donated L50!_

“Mm, thanks to hornyforichor, whimpers, Weiss…” Ichor murmurs, hips rolling and muscles tensing in their calves as Raffia moans between their legs. “Gods, look at that. Everyone loves it when you’ve got my cock in your pretty mouth.”

As they speak, they run their fingers through Raffia’s rich brown hair and stroke up the length of her tall hare ears, and Raffia hums in pleasure, bobbing her head once before she presses close enough to take their whole shaft down her throat. Weiss’s knees jerk involuntarily at the sight, caught between watching the display and imagining having Ichor’s dick in her own mouth. Better yet, she wonders what it would feel like to have Raffia sucking _hers,_ the way it might feel to have her tongue slipping across a sensitive head, the brush of teeth over soft skin as she takes Weiss down her throat--

Weiss comes. She doesn’t mean to, the buildup of her orgasm taking her completely by surprise, but it hits her with a muffled grunt and a shudder, hips rolling against her palm as slick fingers work the solid bud of her clit. She can hear Ichor’s shaking breaths and the wetness of Raffia’s mouth like she’s right next to them both, and when she peeks at the screen, still caught in the body-quaking embrace of orgasm, Ichor has pulled themself free of their partner’s mouth, their cock solid and stiff as Raffia circles the head with her tongue, pre-cum dripping down and onto her chin.

“Good-- mm, good girl. You love it, don’t you? You fucking love it when I use your mouth like this. Say it.”

Weiss nearly repeats it herself instead, fingers finally stilling as afterglow relaxes every muscle in her body, and Raffia whispers the words like a prayer. “I love it when you use my mouth. I love it, I love it, don’t stop--”

Her begging is cut off as Ichor pushes back inside her mouth, but this time their thrusts are shorter and harder, strong hands gripping fistfuls of tawny hair as their grunts of pleasure grow louder and louder. The pitch of their voice tips upwards, the notes beginning to strangle in their throat, and all it takes is one, two, three short thrusts into Raffia’s mouth before they growl out a single, long, rumbling sound, and come.

“Don’t swallow,” they command, even as they throb and shiver and moan. “Don’t you even dare swallow it yet.”

“I won’t,” Weiss rasps out without thinking, mouth dry and thighs wet, and there’s a _ding, ding, ding_ of tips rolling in like clockwork.

**YXL:** _that was so fucking hot holy shit_

**rainbow97:** _i wanna b,,,,,,,,,,,,,, used like that,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _there we go, that’s what we all like to see B)_

Letting her legs fall straight, Weiss has just about enough clarity of mind to type in a tip of her own, and she makes the split-second decision to double it when Ichor pulls out of Raffia’s mouth, kneeling down and cupping her jaw to show off her cum-filled mouth to the camera.

“Now _there’s_ the look of a well-behaved girl. Swallow.”

At their word, Raffia closes her mouth and swallows down Ichor’s cum without hesitation, and when they pet her hair soothingly, rewardingly, she leans into their touch, pleased and satisfied and nuzzling against them with a smile.

**WeissSchneeOfficial** _donated L200!_

At the sound of another tip, Raffia’s ears flick about, head tilting, and when Ichor glances off-screen towards the chat, their eyes widen before they laugh low under their breath.

“Looks like one persons’s having a real good time tonight. Enjoying the view, Weiss?”

It’s still strange -- and almost unbearably erotic -- to hear her name out of the mouth of such an attractive stranger like Ichor, and with a blush Weiss types back her honest answer, joining a wave of people praising Raffia.

**YXL:** _raffia’s so good and she obeys so well… when will some1 treat ME like that,,,,,_

**horny_for_ichor:** _honestly big same but i also wanna spoil her all day long too!!!_

**WeissSchneeOfficial:** _Of course. Who wouldn’t enjoy any of this?_

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _i cannot believe i’m being shown up like this. then again, i gotta say, the schnee’s got good taste B*_

**WeissSchneeOfficial:** _I’m an excellent curator, after all._

Settling back down beside Raffia, Ichor’s dark hand slides between her legs to tug on the base of the dildo, sliding it free with a kiss on her open mouth, and Raffia tenses around the empty space with lube shining slick and dripping down onto the sheets below. Ichor puts it away off-screen, and there’s another rustle, and click of plastic, before they return with a new, red toy in hand. It’s smaller and angled, a white cable running from the flared base and off the side of the screen, and Ichor waves it towards the camera with a grin. It summons a wave of messages from chat, the audience beginning to buzz with excitement, and Weiss looks the toy over, trying to figure out what it means.

“So, for our _generous_ newcomers, this is everyone’s favourite part,” Ichor begins with a wink, pumping out lube onto one palm to smear over the length of the toy, before using the rest to push their fingers back inside Raffia’s ass. “This little thing in my hand will respond to your tips, and the more you tip, the more intense the vibrations are in kind. If you think Raffia deserves to come, make her. If not, then you can tease her all you like. We haven’t set this up for real big tips though, so for those of you spoiling us rotten tonight?” Ichor grins, and Weiss feels her face burn in a mix of bashfulness and pride. “Might wanna hold back just a tad.”

A tip sets off a chat alert ( **YXL** _donated L10!)_ and over the stream Weiss can hear small, stuttered vibrations ring out, buzzing in Ichor’s palm. Raffia exhales at the sound, ears flicking around, and she tenses around Ichor’s fingers, muscles tightening along her thighs as she grips the rope that keeps her hands held above her head. Smiling, Ichor presses a kiss to her jawline before they slip their fingers free, dropping their head down to suck the tip of her cock as they carefully push the toy inside. It’s deep enough to stay hilted even as they move their hand back up her thigh, running their palm along her shaft, and Raffia shifts and settles and whines when Ichor reaches up to kiss her…

**TheRealCocoAdel** _donated L25!_

It takes a second, but then Raffia gasps and moans, hips jerking as the toy vibrates in her ass, loud enough to ring right through the bed and into the microphone. Ichor’s smile is bright -- too bright, too pointed, canines flashing in the light -- and they lean down to suckle on her hardened nipples again, catching one between white teeth and running their tongue across the bud.

“Gods-- mm, sir, oh--” Raffia strains against the ropes, begging and squirming, cheek pressed against her bicep as she pants, and even as the vibrator turns silent and still again, Ichor is quick to stroke her cock or nip at her breasts, looking look towards the chat with a smirk.

“Thanks, Coco. Always looking out for your best girl, huh?”

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _well someone here has to treat her right B)_

“I treat her as she deserves to be treated. You just like to see her get spoiled.”

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _put it up your ass and i can spoil you too, babe B*_

The way that Ichor rolls their eyes in response is maybe a little out of character, but it makes Weiss laugh under her breath all the time, stretching out across her bed leisurely. Having come once -- and far faster than usual -- is enough to have her loose and relaxed, settling back just to watch for a while. Tips continue to pour in, forcing Raffia’s hips to jump and wriggle as her cock stiffens and leaks pre-cum down the shaft, and she presses her head back to let free one long moan when a sizeable donation really makes the toy roar, the seconds ticking by until she whines and twists, trying to escape the ropes that hold her still. All the while, Ichor runs a palm over their own softened shaft, drawing their nails up their thighs until they close their eyes and sigh, and whenever they glance over to the camera with a lopsmiled smile, their tongue wetting full lips, Weiss gets lost in amber eyes, crystallised forever in their gaze and loving the threat of sharp canine and sultry purrs.

Thoughtlessly, her fingers find their way back to the swell of her clit, her slick arousal cool to the touch and making her bite her lip when the first stroke makes static ricochet about her stomach. On the screen Raffia is growling deep in her chest, one tip forcing her hips to rise up until Ichor pushes her back down onto the sheets, their back muscles curving sharply from the sheer force they have to exert, and Weiss feels her breath still. With her spare hand inching closer to the keys, she waits until Ichor sucks on Raffia’s cock again, taking her deep and making the Faunus beg for mercy, for orgasm, for _less_ and _more_ and _please Ichor please sir I’m so close._ Only then, when Raffia is truly on the barest edge of coming, does Weiss hit the enter key.

**WeissSchneeOfficial** _donated L50!_

It takes a moment -- a silent, stagnant moment of nothingness -- before Raffia gasps, and then chokes, and then opens her mouth and cries out, the vibrator kicking up a pace loud enough to rumble right through the stream, and a single whine of _aw, fuck_ is the only warning before Raffia comes.

Most of her cum ends up in Ichor’s mouth, sudden enough that they aren’t able to quite release her cock in time, but the rest is pumped over the freckled, browned plane of her abs, every inch of her body stiff with tension as her hips try to thrust into the grip of Ichor’s hand. It’s intense enough to leave the camera shuddering, Raffia struggling against the ropes when Ichor’s touch turns from pleasure to overstimulation, but that doesn’t stop them from sucking once more at the head of her cock, or licking at her spilt cum, or nipping at her breasts and kissing right up to her begging mouth.

“You didn’t ask permission.”

“Sir-- oh, gods, I’m sorr-- nn! Sir, please! Please, I’m sorry, please stop, please, please, please--”

With one painfully long, tight stoke, Ichor lets Raffia’s shaft slip from their palm, and she falls against the pillows with _please_ still on her lips, body slackening and breathing heavily, the ropes about her legs now biting deep and sure to leave red marks once she’s unbound. Ichor isn’t focused on that the way Weiss is, however, and instead their gaze is set off-camera, and when their eyes narrow and look back to the camera, Weiss has a feeling they’ve spotted her name in the chat.

“I suppose, if I were being fair, the one to blame here is Weiss, but I’ll not turn down a generous tip like that. Say _thank you,_ Raffia.”

“Ah, thank you, thank you, Weiss, thank you for making me come--”

Weiss has never been more glad to use her real name for… well, just about anything, because hearing it fall from Raffia’s mouth like that, paired with breathless thanks that’s almost begged, is almost enough to startle another orgasm from her, heat rushing up to her head and making her feel oddly weightless for a moment. Not a few seconds later, she _does_ come, trying to smother surprised gasps into her pillow as, on screen, Ichor kisses Raffia over and over again, almost crawling atop her as they make out slowly, luxuriously, teasingly.

In the light of a second orgasm, Weiss feels elated, like none of this is even really real. Watching Ichor grind their hips against Raffia’s abs, their fingers sliding up the dark rope that keeps her tied down, golden eyes glancing over the curve of one shoulder to look at the camera like an invitation to join… it feels like Weiss will wake up any second now and curse the fact had it had all been just a gorgeous, frustratingly wet dream. How else could Ichor and Raffia exist if not dreamt up in her own mind to be so unfairly perfect, to be sexy and rough and kinky in all the ways Weiss could only imagine being? Although, what on Remnant it says of her psyche to have made them both Faunus is a dissection better left for another day.

Meanwhile, there’s still tips being thrown into the chat, Raffia moaning into Ichor’s mouth when a few chain together to stutter inside her, and Weiss takes a wonderful sort of pleasure in just watching them kiss, Raffia writhing under Ichor’s weight. If you’d asked her a handful of months ago if she’d find two Faunus -- boasting dense and fuzzy body hair and a litany of scars each to boot -- attractive enough to not only happily watch them fuck on camera, but also come twice whilst doing just that, she would probably have choked on her own disbelieveing laughter before she asked who on Remnant you thought you were fucking talking to.

Now, she can’t think of a better way to spend a Friday night.

Ichor leans back, a hand going out of the frame to tap a few buttons, and the stream fades to black for a second before fading back into a new camera angle, off a little to Raffia’s right so that Ichor can stay straddled on her lap whilst ensuring the stream can still see them both. Admittedly, Weiss is cluing in rather late how complicated this set-up is -- then she thinks of Raffia’s very expensive cameras and thinks that maybe it should be of no real surprise -- but she’s quickly distracted by Ichor’s smile to the new camera, hands sliding behind Raffia’s head to slacken her blindfold, and they press kisses to the tip of her nose as they pull it away from her eyes.

“There we go, pretty girl. Look at the camera for me, baby?”

The moment Raffia looks over, guided by Ichor’s hand at her jaw, Weiss knows she’s completely, irreversibly fucked. Melting chocolate can’t even wish of being half as appetizing as Raffia’s deep brown eyes, so creamy and so dark that Weiss can feel herself losing her way in her gaze already, and she knows she’ll never be able to quite look at brown eyes the same way again, not when Raffia’s are like cocoa to Ichor’s honeycomb. It’s not helped by the fact that whilst the blindfold had been immeasurably hot, seeing Raffia’s whole face animated is a different type of torture, every sigh of pleasure Raffia makes amplified when she can barely drag her eyes from the lens, eyebrows quirking adorably when Ichor tucks their fingers beneath her chin to force her to gaze up at them instead.

“D’you wanna give ‘em a real show, baby girl? Wanna really learn your place?”

“Y-yes, yes, sir, _please--”_

“Say it. Make sure everyone hears you.”

“I--” Raffia swallows, the following pant distinctly wet, and when her brows furrow and she glances to the camera for a moment, Ichor snaps their fingers to make her focus on their face once more. “I want to learn my place, sir, please, I-- gods, sir, please fuck me. Fuck me, sir--”

A pair of fingers push into her mouth, halting her unabashed begging in its tracks, and the Faunus obediently suckles as Ichor frees themself of her lap, instead parting tanned and bondaged thighs apart until they settle between, the curve of their cock pushed against Raffia’s own. Raffia’s eyes keep flicking to the camera, so dark as to seem almost black with a sinful desire, and every moan she makes around Ichor’s fingers is deep and rich, each muscle tensing and then relaxing, straining against the ropes as Ichor begins to rock their hips against hers, murmuring gentle praise. When they pull their fingers free there’s a long trail of saliva that drips down Raffia’s chin and over her chest, gently wiped away with one thumb, and then Ichor slides their hands right down Raffia’s body to grasp at her hips, tugging her closer in one heave until their bodies are pressed tightly together. They’re still not inside her, Ichor’s pink-tipped cock instead rubbing against Raffia’s freckled skin and smearing pre-cum over her shaft, but the motion is enough to have Raffia groaning out their name, trying to rut against their body for any pleasure she can try and seek.

“Well, Coco?” Ichor begins, looking to the camera with the sort of smirk Weiss swears could have made her come again. “Here comes your chance to… how did you say it? _Spoil me too?”_

When they reach aside once more, this time Weiss can see the edge of a little table, where toys are lined up and bottles of lube stand ready, and Ichor untangles another coil of wires. They’re attached to another small toy that’s near identical to the one that had made Raffia come, only it’s cast in a matt black instead, and Ichor busies themself with dolloping lube onto their palm, coating the toy in a thick layer before they begin working their fingers into their own ass, biting their lip as they lube themself up.

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _oh yes excellent B* you better get ready for a real good time and don’t blow your load too fast… especially with the schnee being SUCH a good patron tonight_

Laughing to herself, Weiss has to admit she’s been caught red-handed (or, perhaps in this case, _wet-handed)._ The moment Ichor had echoed the word _spoil_ she’d planned to one-up Coco and really try to give them a ride before she could, but it seems she’ll have to butt some heads to have her way with things. Well, not that it really matters; she’ll just have to join in with the crowd of adoring fans who are all clamouring to do probably the exact same thing she is: trying to make Ichor come as fast as possible.

**WeissSchneeOfficial:** _Well, isn’t it only right to reward them for giving us such a show of skill? Let it never be said I’m not thankful ;)_

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _if you’re liking this, you should see ‘em when they’re being real toppy. they’ve got a nice collection of floggers that leave some proper cute marks behind B)_

“My collections of floggers?” Ichor asks aloud, eyes glittering. “Coco, please. You only know that because you single-handedly funded the entire thing.”

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _is that meant to make me regret it? ‘cause it isn’t._

Ichor laughs, but they’re quickly quieted by a short groan when they push the toy inside, the flared base pressing tight between the solid muscle of their cheeks, and it shines with lube when they move their hand away, rolling their shoulders and shooting a grin to the camera. “There we are. If anyone would be so kind as to maybe give it a little test for me--”

They don’t even have to ask, not really, because several small tips have already been sent with _dings_ and _pings_ of alerts, and a sharp buzz sounds as the vibrator responds in turn, Ichor’s jaw dropping and eyes squeezing shut as their back arches.

“Oh, _fuck--”_

There’s something viscerally different to Ichor’s pleasure than Raffia’s, although Weiss isn’t quite sure how to put her finger on it. It’s simply that, as their vibrator kicks up a different rhythm, Ichor’s the very definition of _powerful_ and _sleek,_ every lithe muscle razor-edged and their growls a predator’s promise of the kill. Weiss isn’t sure what sort of Faunus they are, their silken feline ears a sign of a variety of heritages, but as a third vibration starts and leaves Ichor bent over Raffia’s body, all Weiss can think is _panther,_ bright canines promising to tear her down to nothing but gristle and bone and blood.

The following fourth tip is a stuttered buzz, and the fifth is a low, continuous rumble, and Ichor’s forced to mindlessly rock their hips as they lean over Raffia like cornered prey, their partner staring up at them with adoration shining in wide eyes, eager to see every subtle change on their face as the vibrator finally falls silent, their cock now steadily leaking pre-cum across Raffia’s thighs.

Gods, Weiss is so into both of them that she frankly doesn’t know how she’s still breathing at this point.

“Okay-- ah, mm, okay, yeah, that’s working _just_ fine,” Ichor pants, chuckling as they push themself back upright. “Mm, thanks to whimpers, hornyforichor, YXL. Didn’t have to test it so thoroughly, but, hey, I’m not complaining.”

**horny_for_ichor:** _maybe its cause……. you deserve it :3c_

**YXL:** _ichor yr so fucking hot hhhhh_

**whimpersandmoans:** _please fuck her now im so close please_

More lube slicks between Raffia’s legs and along Ichor’s shaft, a kiss pressed to Raffia’s wet mouth before Ichor settles themself down proper, reaching between their hips to press their cock right up to her entrance. The angle’s still awkward enough that it’s hard to see much of anything between where their thighs press together, but it doesn’t matter when Weiss can see Raffia’s chest hitch on a breath, excitement betrayed in the curve of her smile, the arch of her brow, and when Ichor pushes inside, gentle and slow, Raffia’s eyes shut and her mouth drops open wider still, a moan barely held back before it tumbles free.

“Ah-- _Ichor--”_

Ichor’s laugh is deep and rumbly, fading into a little grunt as they lock their hips together, hilted right to the base of their dick. For a moment, Weiss is flung head-first in fantasising about how it must feel, imagining their solid length twitching within, dripping with lube and pre-cum alike, and the way their hair must smell or the feel of their skin on hers, and it’s enough to make her lightly brush over her clit again, a whimper of desire barely muffled in her throat.

“Cute girl,” Ichor pants in Weiss’s ears, their face not an inch from Raffia’s as they begin to fuck her in earnest, the camera just slightly shuddering from every firm thrust, and Raffia’s toes begin to curl with pleasure, calves straining against the ropes that hold them still. “Cute, cute girl. Gods, your ass feels so fucking _tight--”_

“Mm-- sir, please, ah… I love your cock, I love how it feels, sir, _more--”_

**TheRealCocoAdel** _donated L25!_

The buzz of the toy makes Ichor snarl, resonating right through the headphones and into Weiss’s ears, and their steady thrusts fall out of sync, their fingers clawing at the pillow behind Raffia and gripping so tightly Weiss almost expects it to rip into shreds. “Nn-- oh, fu-- ah, fuck you, Coco.”

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _when i say i’m gonna spoil you, i mean it B*_

Yet, her single tip seems to jolt the whole audience back into action, a fascinated silence replaced by an active, eager crowd, and messages stream in excitedly as more tips leave Ichor groaning against Raffia’s skin, trying to focus on giving the audience a show and pleasure their partner whilst also being relentlessly teased with the toy. Each wet gasp is paired with a hard thrust into Raffia, pushing firmly enough to raise her hips high, and their every desperate moan makes it clear that the comedown of their last orgasm hasn’t delayed an encore for very long. One tip forces them to rut against Raffia with a feverous growl, fingers sure to leave bruises on her hips and thumbs pressing hard enough into soft skin that it makes Raffia whimper from the mixture of pain and pleasure alike, trying to squirm away just as much as she tries to take Ichor deeper still.

“Gods, sir-- _nn,_ sir, ah, you feel so fucking good, mm--”

“Yeah? You like that? You like it when I fuck you whilst everyone watches?

“Mm, _yes, fuck--”_

Weiss is almost content to just sit back and watch the inevitable conclusion play out, especially when Ichor’s frequent moans see them slip out of their firm, commanding persona into a pure and frantic mess, pressing kisses to Raffia’s whining mouth, groaning against the side of her neck, all the focus singularly placed on the few inches between their hips. Weiss is all too happy to watch them collapse into orgasm on their own, but that’s only until--

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _hey schnee… wanna REALLY make a mess of ‘em with me? B)_

**WeissSchneeOfficial:** _Oh?_

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _L75, on my signal. it’ll wreck their butt, trust me._

Watching as Raffia presses her face to Ichor’s shoulder, eyes shut tight as she took every stroke of Ichor’s cock with a body-shaking quiver, Weiss just can’t resist the bait.

**WeissSchneeOfficial:** _Alright, I’ll bite._

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _dw babe you won’t regret it B)))_

Whatever signal Coco -- the real Coco, Weiss is almost totally convinced -- has planned, she isn’t sure, but she trusts it’ll be obvious enough to spot in the crowd of incoming messages, the climax of the evening leaving an electric energy buzzing in the chat. It has to be soon, though, because Ichor’s thrusts are slipping out of rhythm again, chasing their pleasure furiously as they press their pointed teeth to Raffia’s shoulders, leaving indents all along the line of her collarbone.

“Fuck,” they gasp on a sharp inhale, and their eyes glance towards the camera, pupils blown so big and so black that it’s hard to see any amber in them at all. “I’m-- I’m close, I’m-- ah, gods, I’m gonna come--”

**TheRealCocoAdel** _donated L75!_

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _it’s time for that big finish, schnee!!!! ‘,B)_

Weiss, quite frankly, nearly misses it entirely, because Coco’s tip sets the vibrator off in a roar, and Weiss is enraptured by how it seems to freeze time all at once, Ichor’s jaw dropping and their eyes widening before they screw shut, orgasm hitting them with such sheer force that it seems like they can hardly breathe.

“Oh-- _oh, fuck, ah, yes--”_

Thankfully, Weiss’s fingers manage to react father than her brain, and a _ding_ rings out across the chat like the toll of a bell.

**OfficialWeissSchnee** _donated L75!_

Where Coco’s tip ends and Weiss’s begins is anyone’s guess, but it doesn’t matter when it means it’s just one loud, _long_ vibration that combines all the other tiers of tips into an increasingly powerful bout. It’s enough that Ichor’s legs visibly shake as they press hard enough into Raffia to shove her right into the pillows, and when the vibrator peaks they almost _roar,_ pulling free of Raffia’s ass entirely as cum drips across the sheets, muscles tight and ass clenching desperately around the toy, hips rocking without aim. A single lull leaves them panting in the wake of silence, and Weiss is almost thankful for the slight mercy when the vibrator flares up once again, another drip forced to smear across Raffia’s bare thigh.

“Oh my gods, ah, I came, fuck, I came, ah, _shit--”_

They’re being driven to overstimulation, sprawled across Raffia’s body like she’s not even really there, humping against her skin and aware of only their own continuing climax, but Raffia’s expression is one of pure devotion, a warm and melting love contrasted with the thick cum that’s slick between her legs and trailing along her inner thigh. Ichor’s hands grasp at the pillow, at her arms, at her hair, as their whines catch in their throat, words moaned to nothing but a mess of syllables.

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _y’know, they’re the ‘can dish it out but can’t take it’ kind, which i’ve always thought is very cute of them_

Weiss can’t stop herself from laughing, and on the other side of the camera the vibrator finally goes quiet, Ichor’s body shuddering against Raffia’s before they finally relax, and they look over their shoulder as they rest their head to Raffia’s chest. They’re softer, now, after such a long orgasm, pink tongue wetting dry lips as their body still moves against Raffia’s, but then their eyes narrow towards the chat and their persona returns in force.

“Please, Coco, you _wish_ that were true.”

**TheRealCocoAdel:** _don’t gotta wish it was when it IS B*_

Ichor huffs out a laugh, and following Coco comes message after message after message of post-orgasmic bliss, such as _i came so hard_ and _gods that was the hottest thing ive ever seen_ and _when will i get railed like that_ and _ill be yr cumdump ichor,_ and following those messages come a hundred more, all written in a similar vein. Ichor doesn’t respond to any of them, though, at least not right away, and instead they push themself off Raffia, pressing kisses across her freckled face and nipping at her lower lip before their hands slip down towards the dark ropes about her legs. Knots pull loose, the ropes slackening as harsh imprints are left embedded across Raffia’s pretty skin, and she whispers something -- a lyrical, fluid tongue that Weiss doesn’t really recognise -- that makes Ichor kiss her again as they toss the first few coils of ropes off the edge of the bed entirely, Raffia stretching her leg out with a groan.

“Well, everyone,” Ichor murmurs, though their eyes don’t leave Raffia’s face, even as they reach down and pull the toy free from themself, slick and shiny and well-loved. “I think we can all agree Raffia here’s been _thoroughly_ used, hm?”

Most of the chat agree, a few bold enough to encourage an encore anyway, and another knot comes loose with a gentle tug on Raffia’s other leg. “Thanks for coming -- quite literally -- to see us tonight, and a special thanks to all our new and very kind tippers who joined us this evening.”

Weiss grins to herself, stupidly pleased, and her fingers fly over the keyboard even as her hands still tingle, afterglow humming through her body like a low, bassy note.

**WeissSchneeOfficial:** _It was a wonderful show, and an excellent first taste of you both._

As messages continue to pour in, thanking them for the show, Weiss almost expects hers to get missed -- not that she’d mind, of course, because this won’t be the last they’ll see of her -- but instead, Ichor’s eyes jump back from the chat to the camera, and Weiss knows they’re looking right at her, like they’ve picked her out of a crowd, and amber eyes turn golden and melted, trapping her in a deluge of sticky honey and smooth caramel. “I’m glad to hear it, Weiss. Keep tipping us like you did tonight, though, and we’ll really have to start making it worth your while, huh?”

Privately, Weiss thinks she’s honestly underpaid them, given they’ve handed her maybe ten more kinks she didn’t even know she had, but she ends up forgetting how words really work when Ichor laughs, rumbling through their chest and into the microphone and pouring right down onto her eardrums. “Raffia, say _thank you_ to Weiss for all the tips they gave us.”

It’s no easier to bear hearing the second time, honestly, and Raffia licks her lips, head tilting with a crooked smile as dark eyes focus right on her. “Thank you for making us both come so hard, Weiss. Hope you see you here next time, babe.”

This time, words really _do_ fail Weiss, and it takes her a total of three separate attempts to form some sort of legible sentence, rewriting ‘ _oh, you will’_ over and over until the letters aren’t in some completely backwards order. More tips come in, paired with _thank you_ or _see you next week,_ and then the screen returns to darkness, a link to _fuzzyfucking_ left at the bottom of the stream for viewers to follow. Weiss stares at her own flustered reflection for a good few seconds, cheeks pink and hair mussed, and she shuts the laptop with a short exhale, letting herself drop back onto her pillows to stare blankly up the ceiling, the silence around her now feeling woefully empty.

_Gods,_ she thinks. _Next Friday can’t come fast enough._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, leave some kudos and a comment! Also, you can find me at faunusrights.tumblr.com for general RWBY nonsense, or @potiddy on twitter for more horny stuff like this. See you there!
> 
> **EDIT:** i've been getting comments asking when this fic will get updated, IF it will get updated, or even going so far as to say this will probably never GET updated. lads, ladies, and beans inbetween: this is real rude! i'm gonna say it! instead of commenting asking where chapter two is, please instead comment on something you like: a piece of dialogue! a fun moment! a cool action! chapter two is drafted and is waiting to be redrafted, but it'll get there when it gets there, and not a second sooner. thank you!


End file.
